


The Knife-Eared Boy

by timaeusTestified, turntechgodOFhead



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Buttsex, Elf, Elvhen, Fighting, Gay, Gore, Homosexual, Human, Hunter - Freeform, I dont know what else to say, M/M, Mage, Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Shemlen, Smut, anal penetration, and then more anal, bxb - Freeform, i havent decided on their last names yet lol, oh and some masochism and sadism, rogue - Freeform, romance between elf and human, some cute romance, there will be some battles i guess, they do cute things later, will have some sexes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechgodOFhead/pseuds/turntechgodOFhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeyin is an elf, and he hates being one. The humans make fun of his kind. The humans enslave his kind. He has learned to hate humans, from the stories his clan has told him since he was a child, and from his own experiences. But this human... Maybe he's different....</p><p>(Dragon Age setting, but not main characters. My own cute little OCs living in Thedas.)</p><p>This story is also posted on Wattpad and Quotev -- If you see it anywhere else, it's not me, and please let me know and report whoever stole it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo and welcome to my first story that isn't starting with smut (tho that's comin' later)! I really hope you enjoy this story!

Aeyin held his bow tightly, his knuckles white from how hard he clenched it in his left fist.

Inhale.

He pulled the bow string back slowly and steadily with his right hand until his hand was beside his cheek.

Exhale.

He released the string, the arrow flying straight toward the elk fifty yards away.

Forty yards left to go, the arrow is flying smoothly toward the unknowing creature.

Thirty, a twig snaps from Aeyin's left. The elk's ear twitches.

Twenty, the elk darts away.

The arrow breaks hitting a tree.

Aeyin's face goes red with anger, as do the tips of his pointed ears. He had already been tracking the elk since dawn. He turned to the left and squinted into the forest there. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

A human slowly came out from behind a tree with a staff in hand, stumbling over his words, "I'm so sorry, I've been wondering through these woods for days since I got away from the templars during my transfer to the circle here, I'm starving, please forgive me for scaring the deer, I'm just hungry, templars, the elk, I..." His accent was barely noticeably different than Fereldan, but Aeyin could tell he wasn't from there. Aeyin had many questions to ask this strange foreigner...

"From where do you hail, shemlen?" Aeyin asked with his fluid, elegant accent.

"Free Marches.."

The elf sighed. "Well you'd better get out of here before I decide I want to put an arrow through your head." At those words, the human paled (if that was even possible, Creators that guy was pale) and backed up a little.

"Wait, please, if you could just point me in the direction of a river or something.."

Aeyin sighed. "When was the last time you ate, shem?"

"Must have been... three days ago??"

He knew he shouldn't. He knew what the others of his clan were going to say if they found out. He knew it was a bad idea. But he led the human back to a small hut he had been staying in while on his hunting trip. He was the best hunter in the clan and often would leave for days on his own, only to come back with enough venison and rabbit legs in his cart to feed the clan for weeks, and enough animal skins draped over his shoulders and the sides of the cart to make new clothes for everyone, and new toys for the children.

He made a fire and smoked some of the meat he had from the night before, as well as boiled some water he had gotten from the nearby river. He shared some with the human, all the while hearing the Keeper's voice in the back of his head.

"Humans can't be trusted," he would say, "you know that more than anyone. Don't let his supposed kindness draw you in. Don't do this."

Aeyin is dismissed the voice. The keeper, his uncle, always worried too much over him, he thought. Things would be fine.

****************************************************************************************************************************

The human stayed with him for the next three days. Aeyin learned that the human's name was Elliott. Elliot helped him hunt over those few days. Aeyin taught him how to sneak up closer to the animals instead of scaring them away. He taught him how to make traps for the smaller animals. Aeyin taught him how to use a dagger for close-range, and how to throw it from farther. It was actually quite nice for the two boys.

But then, on the fourth day, Elliott asked, " Why have you been so nice to me these past few days..? I could tell when we first met you didn't like me. That word, "shemlen," that's an insult because I'm human, right?"

Aeyin nodded slowly. "I guess... You didn't seem so bad.. You didn't call me knife-ear or slave, like most shem's do... I figured the least I can do is help you out a little."

That answer seemed to satisfy Elliott for the time being, and he went back to what he was doing -- skinning a rabbit. He stole glances at the white-haired elf every now and then before sighing. "I don't want to be a bother, so when do you want me to leave?"

"I... do you have anywhere to go?"

Elliott stared at the ground, "Well, no, but-"

"Then you don't have to leave.. I'm going back to my clan this afternoon, but I can leave some of the resources behind, and you can stay here if you'd like. The clan isn't far, so I can come check up on you every once in a while. But if you decide you want to leave... You can take the resources I leave behind and go."

That afternoon, Aeyin left with his cart in tow, and just as he had said, there were meats and skins and canteens of water left behind.

And Elliott decided to stay.


	2. Weekly Check-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeyin has been sneaking away... People notice.

After one week, Aeyin went back to the cabin to see if Elliott had stayed. He was (secretly) delighted to see that his new acquaintance had chosen to stay. He brought him some more food and gave him a small hand-drawn map of the area, showing any areas to stay away from (beasts and such), areas where elk and other animals that could be used for food tended to hang out, and where the rive, clan, and the cabin were relative to those areas.

"Thank you for helping me," Elliott smiled and gave him several sovereigns he had taken from the templars, "in case you ever decide to go into a town or something.."

Aeyin had never even seen a sovereign. He inspected the coins carefully, and couldn't stop rolling them around in his hand to hear the clanging of the change. 

He had to go back to the clan soon, though, as he hadn't told anyone he was leaving and he knew they would send out the trackers to search for him if he was gone long enough to be worrisome.

When Aeyin arrived back at the camp, he was still rolling the coins around. His good friend Ma'Lian gave him a quizzical look, "What is that sound?"

Aeyin's eyes widened and he quickly shoved the sovereigns into his pocket. "I don't hear anything, lethallan."

She stared at him a moment longer and then rolled her eyes.

Throughout the next month, Aeyin traveled to the cabin every week and would hang out with Elliott for several hours before going back to the clan. Then the clan decided it was time to move. Aeyin wasn't sure how he would bring Elliott along with them in this without being detected, and where would Elliott stay in the new terrain?

The keeper pulled Aeyin to the side. "Da'len, you know I care for you and I wish to respect your privacy but everyone is getting suspicious and worried. You keep disappearing from us every week. You never used to do that. People are noticing. Please give me a reason as to why you keep leaving."

Aeyin's heart was racing. He knew they would be upset with him for consorting with a shemlen without backup and without telling them. He knew his uncle would think him crazy after what happened to his parents. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn't end in hunters being sent out to find Elliott.

Then he had it.

"I.... I've been going to the alienage in the village... I met someone last hunt and... Keeper, I'd prefer not to go into details," He tried to make it seem like he was having rendezvous with a young maiden. There was some truth to his lie, and that's what would make it work, he knew. He had met someone last hunt and he didn't want to go into details.

The Keeper nodded and shown a sad smile. "I see... You've have to go tell that someone that we are leaving, then, hmm? I suppose if she is able to get out of the alienage she could come with, even."

Aeyin grit his teeth but nodded. "I shall go tell... her.." He bolted off to the cabin immediately. "Elliott?"

Elliott was sitting on the bed with a journal in hand, "Yes, what is it?" He glanced up at the elf as he entered.

"The clan... we're leaving tomorrow. Going to a new place farther north. I.. was wondering if you still want to stay with the clan.." Aeyin looked at him hopefully. Over the past month he had become very attached to the human.

Elliott stared into the elf's eyes for a while before nodding. "Yes, thank you for inviting me.." A smile played at his lips.

And this was only the beginning of their adventures of sneaking around with each other.

(I know it's short, I'll write the third one tomorrow though!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment any suggestions/praise/requests!


	3. Lost Is The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeyin goes out for a hunt.. but it goes awry.

The clan had to move farther north as darkspawn came from the wilds in the south. But moving didn't mean Aeyin could stop providing food for the clan. He went out to hunt, and as soon as he was out of sight of the camp, Elliott was at his side, ready to help him. He had a camp not very far from the clan and Aeyin had told him he would be out for a hunting trip that day, so he had been waiting. Aeyin smiled as they wandered through the forest before Elliott stopped and examined the ground just as Aeyin had taught him.

"Deer hoof prints. And recent," He stated.

They crouched as they followed the tracks to a small clearing where the deer stood, chomping on the grass. Elliott slowly approached and just before he could jab a knife through the deer, something came running into the clearing and tackled him. Aeyin instantly ran out to help him, firing an arrow into the thing's shoulder, and as it turned back to glare at him, he felt fear rise up inside him.

"Darkspawn!" He shouted and rolled and pulled out his dagger, stabbing the creature in the head. Elliott pushed the body off of himself quickly.

Darkspawn emerged from the trees and entered the clearing, surrounding the two boys. They screeched and growled as they approached the odd pair, raising their weapons and attacking.

Aeyin did his best to fend them off with his daggers, but he was always better when using his bow from afar. Elliott felt power surge within him and he shot a ball of fire at the nearest darkspawn. He hailed an ice storm, frosting over several enemies.

Aeyin jabbed at the face of one of the monsters, stabbing it in the eye. When he went to pull his dagger out, though, it stayed tucked into the blood-oozing flesh. In his other hand he held his remaining dagger and used it to fight the attacking darkspawn. He had to slice rather than stab now, so as not to lose his last close-range weapon. He aimed for the throats and stomachs of the onslaught of creatures.

Just as he went to slit one's throat, and arrow sped toward them and made a disgusting squelching noise as it impaled the darkspawn's head. Arrows started coming from all directions, taking out the enemies. After several minutes, it was just Aeyin and Elliott standing amongst the bodies in the clearing. Aeyin squinted to look in the trees and then he saw them.

Elves. His clan. They had heard the shouting and fighting and came to help. Ma'Lian made her way out of the foliage and approached Aeyin, disregarding Elliott's presence. "You could have been killed! Thank the Creators we showed up in time," she hugged him tightly. The rest of the shooters made themselves visible, entering the clearing. They all sent worried glances in Elliott's direction.

After a bit of murmuring, finally someone asked, "Why were you with a shem, Aeyin?"

Aeyin sighed. He should have known someone would ask. He should have known everyone would find out he had been spending time with a shemlen eventually. Yet he wasn't prepared for that question.

"He's not so bad. He helps me hunt..."

"But he's a shem..."

Elliott was trying not to show the hurt on his face, and obviously failing. Aeyin saw it and knew he had to defend his human friend. "Elliott isn't bad. Weren't you paying attention? He was helping me to fight the darkspawn. At any point he could have fled and he didn't."

People went back to murmuring amongst themselves.

"We should take him to the Keeper. Let him decide if the human is good enough to hang out with you."

So they went back to the clan's camp.

"A shem, Aeyin?! That's who you've been sneaking off with? And not even a maiden! At least then you'd have a good excuse!" The Keeper exclaimed. "You should know more than anyone in this clan that humans can't be trusted. After what they did to your parents--"

"--Shut your mouth, Keeper. This human is not the same one who killed my mother and father. Elliott is kind. Elliott is resourceful and helpful. You have no idea what you're talking about because you don't know him like I do!"

His uncle stared at him for a moment before turning to stare at the fire.

And then Aeyin realized...

He was falling in love with a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment any suggestions/praise/requests!


End file.
